


An amazing Opportunity

by StarLight37



Category: NASA - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Honor, I literally just found out Opportunity died I’m not ok, In loving memory, Mars, Memoir, Other, RIP Opportunity Rover, Sad, cri, laika and spirit are proud of you bby, poem, rest in peace, sad stuff, you did so well we’re all proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight37/pseuds/StarLight37
Summary: This is just a little collection of things I’ve written as a memorial for the wonderful opportunity rover that recently “died”. Am I crazy for crying about a robot? Yeah probably. Even crazier for writing it things? You betcha. Regardless, this is what Opportunity deserves, she did so well and the whole world is proud of her. I’ll add on more stuff as I come up with more stuff. Yay.





	An amazing Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Opportunity’s final transmission was “my battery is low and it’s getting dark”  
> So I decided to turn that phrase into a continuation poem

My battery is low, and it’s getting dark

As I look up, I wonder how far apart

I am from you, and home

I’m tired

Alone

Please don’t mourn me

For, I was a journey

A discovery, into 

A new world

I kept going, for you

I helped you

And I’ll miss you

But remember me

And my legacy

I love you

Mission control, goodbye

NASA, goodbye 

Earth, goodbye 

Farewell, goodbye


End file.
